


Reconnection

by MaxTul



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTul/pseuds/MaxTul
Summary: Tang Yi has returned from prison and reconnects with Meng Shaofei.....here’s what’s ensues
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Kudos: 23





	Reconnection

The sun began peeking through curtains, creating a subtle ambience in the room. The peaceful silence permeating room was soon disrupted by an obnoxious noise. “Brrriinng”, the alarm clock resonates throughout the room, disturbing the two sleeping gentlemen. “Tang Yi” Shao Fei reaches over and places his hand on Tang Yi’s bare back, patting it lightly. Tang Yi grumbles in response and proceeds to pull the covers over his head. Shao Fei looks at his boyfriend with a heartfelt expression, a small smile forming on his lips. It’s only been a few days since Tang Yi had been released from prison. It was a long few years between them but, Shao Fei wouldn’t change a thing because he’s the happiest he’s been in a long time. 

The sound of the alarm becomes increasingly apparent as the seconds go by. Shao Fei sighs in defeat, throwing the blanket that was covering him to the side. The cold air hits his skin, causing the hairs to stand up, sending a shiver through his body. Shao Fei pulls on a sweater and heads downstairs, turning off the alarm on his way out. The house is empty besides the two of them. Shao Fei actually hadn’t been back to house since Tang Yi went to prison. It was too painful without him there, not being able to be in his presence.

They saw each other over the years when Shao Fei would visit him in prison but, the visits became less frequent as time passed on. When Tang Yi was released, they hadn’t seen each other in a solid year so, the reunion was emotional to say the least. Shao Fei smiles at the memory as he heads into the kitchen, getting breakfast prepared. The sizzling sound of hot pan fills the room as Shao Fei pours his eggs into the pain, the sound increasing momentarily. Soon, a beautifully prepared omelet was placed on a bed of rice, the steam rising ever so slightly. 

A small giggle escapes Shao Fei’s lips as he creates a face with Tang Yi’s favourite toppings. When he was satisfied with his creation, he smiled down at it, before pouring a piping hot cup of tea and placing on the tray, along with the plate and a pair of chopsticks. Shao Fei heads upstairs with the tray in tow, trying to be as quiet as possible. He spots Tang Yi still in bed, his head sticking out from under the covers. Shao Fei places the tray on the bedside table, before kneeling down by the bed. 

“Tang Yi” Shao Fei whispers into Tang Yi’s ear, his breath touching his flesh, causing Tang Yi to stir. His eyes begin to open and small smile forms as he looks at Shao Fei. The gaze lasts a few before Shao Fei places a sweet kiss on Tang Yi’s lips. “Good morning, my love.” Pain begins to seep into Shao Fei’s knees but, he doesn’t care. He would do it for a millennium as long as he got be near Tang Yi. “Morning” Tang Yi stretches his limbs while looking sleepily at Shao Fei. “What’s that smell?” Tang Yi asks out of curiosity, his nose scrunching slightly. 

“I made you breakfast in bed; I’d thought you’d like it.” Shao Fei tells him with an earnest expression on his face. Tang Yi glances at the tray on the table and grin forms on his face. “Well, I’d better get my stomach pills.” A giggle escapes his lips. “Tang Yi!” Shao Fei slaps Tang Yi’s chest, not hard enough to cause any damage but, enough to cause an impact. “My cooking is not that bad!” Shao Fei exclaims. Tang Yi catches Shao Fei’s hand on the ascent and places his lips to it, sending electricity through Shao Fei. “I know, love. I’m just remembering a long night after eating your cooking once.” Tang Yi shudders at the thought of it. Shao Fei pulls his hand back and sits down on the floor, pouting. 

Tang Yi smiles at his boyfriend’s actions and maneuvers his body, so his arms are wrapped loosely around Shao Fei’s neck, placing his face mere centimeters from Shao Fei’s face. “You know I love you right?” Tang Yi asks, his breath hitting Shao Fei’s cheek. Shao Fei continues to pout, turning his face away from Tang Yi. “Well, I do.” Tang Yi places a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, letting it linger with little kisses in between. “I love you.” A small smile forms on Shao Fei’s lips as the blush rises in his cheeks. “You might want to eat your breakfast before it gets cold.” Shao Fei explains. “Okay” Tang Yi presses his lips to Shao Fei’s before sitting up and placing the tray in front of him. 

“I love the artistry.” Tang Yi examines the artwork laid out before him. “I wanted to create a self-portrait.” Shao Fei tells him with a devious smile. “Of you?” Tang Yi asks, still looking at it. “No, of you.” This causes Tang Yi to look up to see his boyfriend trying to contain his laughter. “What do you mean, this looks nothing like me!?” Tang Yi exclaims. “Are you sure? I’m pretty sure it looks just like you.” Shao Fei crawls onto the bed, positioning himself right next to Tang Yi, resting his head on Tang Yi’s shoulder. “I am certain that this looks nothing like me.” Tang Yi pouts, prompting Shao Fei to poke his cheek with his finger. “I think it’s a pretty good representation if I do say so myself, it captures your stone-cold demeanor quite well.” Shao Fei says, smiling. 

“Well, I don- “His sentence is cut short as Shao Fei shoves a piece of food in his mouth, shutting him up. Tang Yi proceeds to chew his food, realising that it actually tastes pretty good, much to his surprise. “How’s it taste?” Shao Fei asks with an inquisitive look on his face. Tang Yi ponders in thought before speaking. “It’s genuinely good, I like it. Tang Yi tells him. “Really!?” Shao Fei asks, sitting up with his face lighting up, causing Tang Yi’s heart to flutter. Tang Yi nods his head, smiling. A big grin breaks out across Shao Fei’s face and he hugs his boyfriend, squeezing him tight. Tang Yi kisses the top of Shao Fei’s head, prompting a small smile from him. 

“I’ve been practising since you’ve been gone. I wanted to surprise you with a home cooked meal when you got back but, we’ve been a little bit busy.” Shao Fei looks at Tang Yi with an embarrassed expression, causing Tang Yi to laugh. “I’ve certainly enjoyed our activities together.” Tang Yi says, giving Shao Fei a little wink, making him blush. “Hurry up and eat.” Shao Fei tells him, poking Tang Yi’s side and Tang Yi surrenders, eating his breakfast, enjoying every last bite of it. After the tray is put away, they both crawl back into bed, finding comfort in each other’s embrace. Tang Yi kisses Shao Fei’s forehead before resting his head on his boyfriend’s, his fingers running through his hair. 

“You have no idea how much I missed you while I was in there.” A single tear begins to form in the corner of Tang Yi’s eye, and he tries to fight it but, it eventually wins. ‘Everyday was torture, not being able to see you.” Shao Fei begins tracing circles on Tang Yi’s chest, soothing him. “As terrible as this sounds, the less you visited, the easier it got, because when I would see the longing would intensify to the point that it became unbearable.” The circles stop and Shao Fei looks up at Tang Yi, giving him a small smile. “I understand.” Shao Fei looks at his fingers, becoming entranced by them. Tang Yi lifts Shai Fei’s chin, re-establishing eye contact. “It got hard for me as well towards the end, that’s why I stopped coming.” 

“It’s okay” Tang Yi rubs his thumb across Shao Fei’s chin, before closing the gap between them, pressing his lips to Shao Fei’s. Electricity flows through them, leading them to intensify the kiss. A few seconds pass by, before they break apart, their breathing heavy and rapid. “I love you” Shao Fei whispers, looking Tang Yi straight in the eyes, encapsulating him. “I love you too.” Tang Yi smiles, causing Shao Fei as well. Their lips reunite and that’s how the rest of their day proceeds, wrapped in each other’s embrace, experiencing the true love between them. 

真正的愛是永恆的 – “True love is eternal.”


End file.
